brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Kuchiki
“For the sake of the Gotei 13.” ''“For the sake of the Kuchiki Clan.” '' History Jiro Kuchiki is widely known as the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. His appearance being worn down, but don’t let his looks fool you at all. Though he is very demanding he has a compassionate side and always tries to see both sides of a perspective, usually playing the devil's advocate role in most advice asked from him. His compassion does have a certain threshold as once passed Jiro will be absolutely harsh and will show no mercy. Since the beginning of time, Jiro has always been known as a force to reckon with, this being because of his affiliation with the Kuchiki Clan. During the waring stat of the Soul Society when the 4 Noble Clans battled for territory, Jiro Kuchiki was and still is the Clan head of the Kuchiki. This simple fact is enough to move anyone who opposes him. Jiro had been through so many battles that fighting literally became second nature to him. This resulted in him gaining the respect of the other 3 Clans calling him the only individual to flee from if they encountered him. Jiro single-handedly took on each Clan Head of the other three Noble clans. Jiro successfully defeating them all in battle as he did this to prove a point. The point he was trying to prove was that he was the ultimate Shinigami and that none could compare to him. Obviously, this was at his prime so no one dared to question that point. The only reason Jiro killed each clan head was that they refused to actually create an ally ship with the Kuchiki Clan to create a Justice system. Regardless, after the Shihōin, Yamamoto, and Kujo Clan lost their clan heads they went into hiding until they could figure out who would lead them next. This resulted in a period of peace as all clans lived amongst each other without creating a battle. That is until demon-like entities started to cross over and devour people in their society. Obviously when available they would battle and kill as many as they could, but eventually, some times numbers would vastly surpass their capabilities. This resulted in many people dying as eventually Quincies involved themselves since the Shinigami’s weren’t helping the innocent at the time. Quicies vowing to eliminate all hollows without mercy as they followed and executed this. For some time this was ok until a battle between Quincies and Shinigami’s happened which resulted in both parties hating each other. But with this impending doom of Hollows continuously finding their way here, Jiro decided to attempt his offer once more. By this time, the other three Noble clans had found replacements for their leading figures. The Shihōin replacing their head with Musashi Shihōin, the father of Minako and Garou Shihōin. The Kujo had replaced their head with the illustrious leader known as Osamu Kujo. Last, but not least, the Yamamoto replaced their head with Takeshi Yamamoto. Jiro had sent out a letter too all three clan heads and requested a meeting between the three. This of which was followed up upon as all of which had this meeting, the other 3 Noble Clan heads once more refused the offer which left Jiro very disappointed. This resulted in each of them feeling insulted and attacked Jiro in unison. Jiro instantly acted as he felt the killing intent from them in the air. Within seconds, Jiro easily incapacitated Musashi and cut his entire left arm off. The other 2 he had disarmed and left several scars on their body from using the technique known as Senmaioroshi. Once they were defeated single-handedly by one person who vastly surpassed them, he asked them again. This time the answer was exactly what he was looking for. After this allyship was created, Jiro had successfully made the first version of the Gotei 13. This starting with the 4 Noble clans as 4 separate divisions. This act would continue and inspire others to join their cause as eventually, their movement became an actual Justice system. After centuries of building the Gotei 13 was fully formed and the roles were quickly filled. Every Captain of the Gotei 13 was selected between him and the other clan Noble heads as they originated the Gotei 13. Once they solidified their place in the Soul society, Hollows and Quincies suffered backlash for any moment they crossed over to the Soul Society. This causing many unspoken events to occur. This being the primary reason Jiro finds it unacceptable to cross territories unless authorized by a higher authority. This being how the Gotei 13 came to be and how Jiro became the Sou-Taichou and founded this justice system. Personality Jiro is extremely straight forward, he does not beat around the bushes and he doesn’t ask for things to be done twice. Though he is very compassionate about keeping civilians safe, along with those of his Gotei 13. This being the reason his quotes signify his personality, he will do anything for the Gotei 13, and he will do anything for the Kuchiki clan. Jiro is willing to go through hell and back to ensure everything is well. Appearance Jiro takes the appearance of an older man, he seems like someone who cannot defend themselves because of age. But that is gravely mistaken as he is completely toned underneath his Shinigami uniform. He usually dawns the Shinigami attire along with his divisions Haori over it. He does not carry the Kuchiki garments simply because he feels to old to keep up with that standard. But he requires anyone else from the clan to wear it. He had already done his part and proved his worth to the clan, being the reason he didn't wear the scarf or the Kenseikan. Battle Stats Offense: 90 Defense: 90 Mobility: 90 Reiryoku: 100 Intelligence: 90 Physical Strength: 100 Approved by (Admin or mod will put their signature here when your character is ready for role-play.) Category:Characters